cwyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
|-| Shikai = |-| Bankai = |-| True Shikai = |-| True Bankai = Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-A | 7-C, higher with Hollow Mask | 7-C, higher with Hollow Mask | Likely 7-A | 6-B, higher with Mugetsu | Likely 7-C | 7-C, 7-B with Bankai | 6-B | Likely 6-A | At least 6-A | High 6-A Name: Ichigo Kurosaki, "Strawberry" Origin: Bleach Age: 15-17 years old (27 in the epilogue) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Hollow / Quincy / Shinigami Attack Potency: Building level | At least Multi-City Block level | Town level+, higher with Hollow Mask | Town level+, higher with Hollow Mask | Likely Mountain level | Country level+, higher with Mugetsu | Likely Town level+ | Town level+, City level with Bankai | Country level+ | Likely Continent level | At least Continent level+ | Multi-Continent level Speed: At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (He dodged the explosions of Shrieker's bombs and could somewhat keep up with 20% Renji) | Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Renji and Ikkaku) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Grimmjow) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Effortlessly blitzed Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra) | Relativistic+ (He should be at least comparable in speed to Ichibē due to his transcendent status, and he blitzed Aizen from a great distance without difficulty) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Tsukishima)| Massively Hypersonic+, higher | Relativistic+ (Reclaimed the power he once had that he used to defeat Aizen and overwhelmed Candice, Mennias, and Liltotto ) | higher (Can keep up with a casual Yhwach) |'Relativistic+' (Faster than before) | higher with Merged Hollow Form Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building level | At least Multi-City Block level | Town level+, higher with Hollow Mask | Town level+, higher with Hollow Mask | Likely Mountain level | Country level+, higher with Mugetsu | Likely Town level+ | Town level+, City level with Bankai | Country level+ | Likely Continent level | At least Continent level+ | Multi-Continent level Durability: Building level | At least Multi-City Block level | Town level+, higher with Hollow Mask | Town level+, higher with Hollow Mask | Likely Mountain level |Country level+, higher with Mugetsu | Likely Town level+ | Town level+, City level with Bankai | Country level+ | Likely Continent level | At least Continent level+ | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Extremely high. Ichigo is a stubborn man who won't give up on fighting even when seriously injured and near-death, at one point fighting against Zangetsu within the Dangai for 3 months. Range: Extended melee range, further with the shockwaves of his attacks, Hundreds of Meters to Kilometers with Getsuga Tenshō, at least Kilometers with Mugetsu Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, and his Subsitute Shinigami Badge. Intelligence: Though he may be brash and headstrong, Ichigo is deceptively intelligent, remaining among the top students in his class even when juggling his studies with his work as a Substitute Shinigami. He takes to combat well, even if he isn't the calmest person or really one for long-term planning, fighting skillfully against opponents with much more experience. Weaknesses: Ichigo is brash and can rush into fights without thinking, and he can also be too merciful or have his powers limited by his lack of fighting spirit. He can only use his Hollow Mask for so long, originally only for four to eleven seconds. Using Mugetsu will strip him of all his Shinigami powers and cause him to fall unconscious for a month. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Shunpo: An application of Hohō used by Shinigami, allowing for high-speed movement, much faster than the eye can follow, to be used in combat and travel, typically in short bursts. The skill can be summarized as taking the least amount of steps to reach point B from point A. While he makes skillful use of Shunpo, Ichigo is not particularly well-versed in the specifics of the technique and his use of it is fairly straightforward. Zangetsu: Ichigo's Zanpakutō, which in its original, unreleased state, took the form of a very oversized katana, thanks to his immense but poorly-controlled spiritual power. Because of this, the sword itself was rather weak at this point in time, and it is more a manifestation of Rukia's deprived spiritual energy than Ichigo's. Once he learns its name, Ichigo's Zanpakutō stays in a constant released state due to his immense power. After having his Bankai broken, Ichigo discovers he does not have a true Zanpakutō, instead wielding one born from the fusion of his inherited Shinigami and Hollow powers. Once Ōetsu reforges it, Ichigo comes to term with his heritage and powers, unlocking the full power of his Zanpakutō and its true form. Shikai: After first being released, Zangetsu appeared as a massive, knife-like blade with no formal hilt, only a cloth-wrapped tang. In this form, Zangetsu is about as tall as Ichigo, and he can wield it by the cloth to swing and throw it opponents like a flail, though he rarely does this. When he reclaims his Shinigami powers and combines them with his Fullbring abilities, Zangetsu's appearance shifts, giving it a more proper hilt and a length of chain at the bottom. * Getsuga Tenshō: Ichigo's signature attack, an highly condensed blast of spiritual pressure released from the tip of the blade with a slash, taking the form of a crescent as it rushes forwards, or even an omnidirectional burst. Though Ichigo uses this ability a number of times before finding out its name, once he does, its power is greatly enhanced. Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu: Activated by pointing his Zanpakutō outwards and allowing its cloth to wrap around his arm, Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu is very out of the ordinary for a Bankai. It shrinks Ichigo's normally massive sword down to a daitō, a long sword, with a black blade, focusing and compressing all of its power for use in hyper-speed combat. The appearance of his Bankai shifts after his training in the Dangai, covering his right hand with a black glove and wrapping its chain all around his arm. It changes again after he reclaims his Shinigami powers and combines them with his Fullbring abilities. * Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō: The more powerful Getsuga Tenshō utilized by Ichigo in this state, now colored black. Ichigo can utilize it with more control than before, controlling its trajectory, keeping it within his blade to enhance the power of his swings, or firing it from the tip as a bullet. > *'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō:' The ultimate technique of Ichigo's Pseudo Bankai, in which he becomes one with Getsuga itself. Its name, the Final Getsuga Tenshō reflects its cost - after using it, Ichigo will lose all of his Shinigami powers. While the ability is active, Ichigo's hair turns black and grows to waist-length, while his body is wrapped in blue-grey bandages. **'Mugetsu:' Ichigo manifests a black blade from his spiritual energy and swings it at his target, bringing with it a massive veil of black energy that erupts upwards, completely consuming them and the landscape. After this, Ichigo will lose the transformation and quickly fall unconscious, awakening a month later with only a fragment of his powers, which will quickly dwindle to nothing, but he slowly regained them over the course of the next two years. Shikai: Ichigo's True Shikai takes the form of not one, but two blades, one in the shape of his original Shikai and a hollow portion, while the other is smaller, more akin to a knife. The larger blade represents his inner Hollow, and the smaller blade his Quincy powers. When Ichigo merges with his inner hollow, the larger blade turns white. * Getsuga Tenshō: Ichigo's signature attack, an highly condensed blast of spiritual pressure released from the tip of either blade with a slash, taking the form of a crescent as it rushes forwards, or even an omnidirectional burst. Though Ichigo uses this ability a number of times before finding out its name, once he does, its power is greatly enhanced. ** Getsuga Jūjishō: By firing a Getsuga Tenshō from both blade at once, Ichigo can create a cross-shaped explosion of energy with immense power. Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu: To activate his True Bankai, Ichigo brings both the blades of his Zanpakutō together, fusing them into a massive blade similar to that of his original Shikai, with the smaller blade occupying the hollow inside of the larger. Ywach regarded Ichigo's bankai as too powerful and destroyed it instantly before we could see its godly power. After Yhwach absorbs Ichigo's powers, the exterior of the blade shatters to reveal the True Zangetsu. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō:' Ichigo can fire a massively powerful Getsuga Tenshō. When this technique was used against a Soul King-empowered Yhwach, Ichigo bifurcated him with the force of the blast and would have killed him were it not for The Almighty allowing Yhwach to reverse his own death. *'True Zangetsu:' Ichigo shatters the white outer shell of Tensa Zangetsu to strike with the True Zangetsu. Hollowification: Thanks to White, Ichigo was born with the powers of a Hollow, which he can channel in the form of a skull-like Hollow mask to greatly increase his capabilities. Originally, he could not control this transformation and would subconsciously produce the mask to shield himself from attacks. As well he would be possessed by his inner Hollow if he fell unconscious, but after his training with the Visored, he gained more control over the transformation. Still, in particularly dire circumstances, his inner Hollow may take control, and Ichigo may enter a Full Hollow Form where he loses all sense of reason. After discovering the truth behind his Zanpaktou, Ichigo can merge with his inner hollow into a form that looks similar to his 2nd Full Hollow Form and bears a striking resemblance to the Merged Tensa Zangetsu. |-|Hollow Mask= Hollow Mask: The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Ichigo's possession by the his inner Hollow, but after his training with the Visored, it merely indicates he is utilizing his Hollow powers. To access his inner Hollow's power, Ichigo must summon the mask onto his face. He normally does this by placing one of his hands over his face, and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask (previously, it had appeared on its own before he mastered the Hollow within him), summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. His voice has a slight Hollow echo to it. With the mask, he gains access to increased physical enhancements. This helps in combat in a number of ways, most noticeably being that it makes it easier for him to fight through severe injuries. *'Augmented Getsuga Tenshō:' When Ichigo wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tenshō becomes drastically augmented, to the point of seriously harming a foe. When used with his Bankai and Hollow mask in combination, his Getsuga Tenshō is stated to be his ultimate attack. |-|Full Hollow Form= Full Hollow Form: When Zangetsu takes full possession of Ichigo's body, the body undergoes a full transformation into a Hollow creature. His mask resembles a Human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead, and has dark red stripes on the left side. Unlike normal Hollows, this form used an actual weapon, using Ichigo's Zanpakutō. Ichigo later has his body taken over by Zangetsu once again. This time, the full transformation is very physically different in appearance, and far more powerful than the previous one. In this form, Ichigo has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole, smaller than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask. It covers Ichigo's entire head, and its markings are different, for it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. * Cero: The signature attack of Hollows, and one utilized by the Arrancar and Visored as well, a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired like a laser. Ichigo's version of the cero is red and is extremely powerful. * Hierro: A defensive technique used by Arrancar that toughens their skin by reinforcing it with condensed Reiryoku, allowing an Arrancar to confront an armed Shinigami with their bare hands. All Arrancar use this ability in some form to gain their supernatural toughness, but even an exceptionally powerful Hierro can be bypassed by focusing one's Reiryoku to a finer, sharper point. *'High-Speed Regeneration:' An ability possessed by most Hollows, which allows them to rapidly recover from wounds. Abandoned by most Hollow and Arrancar in favor of more power, Ichigo retains the ability in his full Hollow form, proving capable of quickly regenerating lost limbs and even a hole in his chest, which would make it superior to the regenerative abilities of most others, as they cannot heal from serious organ damage. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that allows for high-speed movement, effectively analogous to the Shunpo used by Shinigami, and used in bursts to traverse distances quickly and fight at these high speeds. |-|Merged Hollow Form= Merged Hollow Form: After discovering the true nature of his Zanpakutō, Ichigo can enter into a more powerful state by merging with his inner Hollow. In this form, the left side of Ichigo's face and neck change to resemble the form his inner Hollow took on while fighting Ulquiorra Cifer, as well as his former Hollowfication; his left eye inverts in color with a black sclera and yellow pupil, he has dark marks running down his face and along his neck, and he gains a long, forward-pointing horn on the left side of his head. While in this form, the larger blade of Zangetsu turns white. * Combined Gran Rey Cero-Getsuga Tenshō: By using the longer sword of Zangetsu as a substitute second horn and with his blood as a catalyst, Ichigo can fire a Gran Rey Cero; moreover, he can combine it with a Getsuga Tenshō to create a massive slashing attack powerful enough to wound a Soul King-empowered Yhwach; though the latter quickly brushed it off, he noted that it was nonetheless a potent technique and proof that he had to begin taking Ichigo seriously. Fullbring: Ichigo's Fullbring is dependent on his Substitute Shinigami Badge, which, when first activated, emits energy from its four sides in the shape of Tensa Zangetsu's tsuba. He uses it for primarily defensive purposes, but after he advances his control over it further, it covers him in black reiatsu and gives him a simple, black blade. Once completed, Ichigo's Fullbring covers him in white, bone-like armor and a black bodysuit, and in this form, he can create tsuba-shaped bursts of energy that he can use similarly to a Getsuga Tenshō. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique that works by pumping Reishi into the user's blood vessels, reinforcing either their strength or durability to exceptional levels. There exists a defensive and offensive form of Blut, but only one can be used at a time; Ichigo seems to make subconscious use of these. * Blut Vene: Blut's defensive form, which makes its use clear in the form of a glowing trail that traces the user's blood vessels, which appears only when the enhanced area is struck. When consciously maintained at full power, Blut Vene can even negate the attacks of a Bankai user. It can also be used to stop the user's blood flow in the event that they are badly injured, preventing them from bleeding out. Key: Substitute Shinigami | Soul Society Arc | Post-Bankai Training | Arrancar Arc | Full Hollow | Post-Dangai Training | Fullbring Arc | Thousand Year Blood War | True Shikai | True Bankai